Emergency!
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto decided that it was about time thay gave into lust and just 'Do it.' But what happens when two inexperienced, hormone driven, teenage boys decide to 'Do it' One ends up streched out in an hospital room. That's what! AU
1. My Point of View

**Disclaimer: Let's just say I wish I owned Naruto.**

**Emergency!**

**My Point of View**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Tonight!' I shouted into the phone at Sasuke's suggestion. We just found out that we liked each other more than friends and this prick decided that we were going to have sex tonight.

How did it all reach to this you might ask? I'm not so sure of that myself. I always knew I liked Sasuke a little differently than I liked the others. Every since that accidental kiss, some weird shit started happening to me, especially when I think of him. I imagined stuff and it wasn't just ordinary playing games at an arcade. Nope. It involved sweat, hands tangled in hair, lots and lots of kissing and hard, I mean really hardcore s… Umm. Well that's beside the point. Let's just say it wasn't the sort of things you should imagine you and your best guy friend doing, especially if you, yourself was a boy.

Apparently, Sasuke was feeling the same way I was, because many times when we found ourselves in sticky situations, he said things that sounded almost like love confessions. Although that could have been my imagination, plus I didn't want to assume anything and get my ass handed to me by Sasuke, so I let them drop.

My friends had somehow found out about my 'want' for Sasuke's body and they had locked me in a closet and forced it out of me. Sasuke had just admitted it to Neji when he had asked, which got me to think. If it was so damn easy for him to tell Neji, why the hell didn't he just tell me in the first place, but then I conclude that Sasuke was just being Sasuke.

They finally got us in a room together, but we were reluctant to say it. Ino had suggested that we said it simultaneously, which we did. Sort of. I had said, 'Sasuke I love you.' And the jerk had said, 'Naruto, I know you love me.' He didn't admit anything. All he did was added to the obvious point that I loved him. That made me pissed.

All our friends had immediately accepted. Well. Almost. Sakura threw a fit. The rest either, already knew that we liked each other or guessed that we liked each other. Either way, they were right. Ino said she saw it in our eyes, whatever that was supposed to mean. She even told us that we should talk about it before we took it any further and Sasuke hissed and said that we weren't girls.

When I had gotten home that day, Iruka questioned me as if he was a mother asking her daughter about her new boyfriend. How the hell did he know? He was frantic. Frantic I tell yah! Before I had went to bed that night, he came into my room and whispered something into my ear. I remembered it clearly, as if it was yesterday. Well. Duh? It was yesterday!

'Remember to use _a con dom.'_ He had sung the last part and skipped out of my room. The temperature had gone sky high. I had gotten hot. In my face and especially a little area in my stomach, or was it below that.

Today he avoided me completely, for the entire day. He didn't even eat lunch with us. We weren't even together for one day as yet and here we were having a lovers fight already. Why did I have to go and fall in love with the most difficult guy in school? Geesh!

When I got home, I slammed the door and ran up the stairs into my room. I could hear Iruka in the living room asking what my problem was. Why did he have to assume that there was a problem? Couldn't it just be one of those days that I felt like slamming doors and not talking? Well. The slamming doors part was true, but not talking? No. There definitely was a problem.

My phone rang and here he was telling me that we were going to 'do it.' Have sex. Tonight?

**Well. This is it. Tell me if it's good or not. Does Naruto have sex with Sasuke next chapter? Read to find out.** **Suggestions are always welcome. **


	2. The Way I See it

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto. Poor me.**

**A/n: Thank you** **Mayonaka_Haruka**** for my first review. I'm really happy that it was a good one : ). This chapter is basically everything that happened from Sasuke's perspective. Sorry, no action yet. I said yet.**

**The Way I See It.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Tonight!' The idiot shouted into the phone.

'Yes, Tonight.' I replied. Leave it to him to have me repeat myself. 'And we're on the phone, so there's no need to shout.'

There was a long silence. Why the hell was it quite? Quietness meant that he was thinking. Thinking meant that he would be able to decipher which decision was best to make. I hadn't signed up for this. I was hoping that he was in a Sponge Bob happy mood, singing 'I'm ready!' through the phone, but he wasn't.

The answer I was expecting was….I don't know. Let's see. Today wasn't the 'best first day of being boyfriend day' for either of us. Actually it was quite the opposite.

For awhile now, I realized that I had feelings for Naruto. If the dreams didn't tell me I loved him, I don't know what would. I had dreams of having s… God knows what with him in my bedroom. In the dreams, Naruto screams were really loud and don't get me wrong, but it was something I expected.

Anyway, since Naruto was straight as a ruler, I didn't waste my time mentioning it to him. Many times I accidentally make my feelings slip, but being as slow as he was, he didn't get it. Plus, even if he was to understand what I had said, he would probably laugh me to scorn and that I couldn't handle.

Most people already knew or had guessed that I was gay, so when Neji, one of the few people I actually told , had bluntly asked if I liked Naruto, I had simply replied with a yes. The rest of them came to me and told me that Naruto liked me, but I had to hear it for myself; from his mouth.

They made us meet with each other, to confess. But how the hell was I suppose to tell him with them staring like that? So I admit it. It was a little nerve racking. Apparently, Naruto was fine with them there, because when we were told to say it together, I had said ' Naruto, I know you love me.' And believe me when I say this, but the only reason why I said that was because I doubt that he was going say he loved me, since he was nowhere near being gay, but when he had said 'Sasuke I love you.' Something in the back of my head told me I had thought wrong. Of course I had.

It didn't really surprise me when everyone, but Sakura was happy for us. I mean, she has been trying to get with me since forever now and here I was, choosing a guy over her. For a girl, it was unacceptable, but for a gay guy, like myself, it was, she could go fuck herself for all I cared.

Ino kept on giving advice, like us talking about it. Talk? What do we look like to her? Girls?

When I got home that day, Kakashi had given me a suggestive look, which had caused me to hiss. My reaction had coaxed an all too knowing chuckle from him, which would have creeped me out if I was someone else. But I lived with him, so these things were usual. They were so regular, that if he didn't chuckle one day it would be weird.

The next day, I was completely nervous. Something that Uchihas didn't do and there I was, nervous as hell. I mean. I wasn't so sure how to be a boyfriend to the guy that was my best friend up until yesterday, so I avoided him and since everyone knew about our business, I avoided them too.

When I got home, I kicked the door and shouted how stupid I was. I wasn't expecting Kakashi to be home, so when I looked up to meet questioning eyes and two arched brows I was a little thrown back. He was staring at me for answer and I knew why. I was Sasuke Uchiha. I don't kick doors and I definitely do not shout out that I'm stupid, because of the well known fact that I was born a genius. Before he had a chance to ask what was wrong, I ran up the stairs, got my phone and called Naruto and here I was, telling him that we were going to have sex. Tonight.

So the answer I thought I would get sounded a little, something like this.

'Click.'

And that was the phone being hanged up. I mean. Of course he would be upset. I ignored him and I was supposed to be his boyfriend. And with Naruto, I would be lucky if I got something like this.

'Get the fuck off my phone Sasuke.' What to say? The boy was unpredictable. The last thought hurt though. He cleared his throat. He was ready to speak so I braced myself for the worse.

'Sasuke.'

**See what Naruto tells Sasuke in the next chapter. Will he say yes or will he tell him to fuck off and hang up the phone or both. Wait. No. He can't do both or can he? Who knows? The boy is unpredictable ; ) Read and review plz. **


	3. I Guess The Answer Is

**A/n: I'm sorry if Sasuke is a little **_**OOC i**_**n this chapter. (Out of Character) for those who don't know what that means.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, but look on the bright side, I do own this story.**

**I Guess The Answer Is….?**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

'Sasuke?' I repeated when I didn't here a reply.

'Umm… Yeah?'

'I thought about it and I think we should…'

'Do it? That's what I've been thinking too.'

'No! I think we should talk about this first.'

'I can't wait for you to come over. It will be f…'

'Hello! Are you even listening to me? If we don't talk about this, there is no way I'm going to let you come near me!'

'Ok. Whatever.'

'Good. I'll be on my way soon.'

_Click_

I quickly showered and threw on a black jeans, a muscle shirt and my orange hoodie and ran down the stair, towards the door.

'And where are you going in such a hurry?'

Uh oh. Damn it! Iruka. How am I going to explain this to him now? Let me see… 'Yoah! Iruka, Sasuke and I are going to talk about having sex so you don't need to worry'… No way! Scrap it. I can't tell Iruka that.

''Umm… Well… you see… Sasuke…'

'Ooh. You're going over Sasuke's. Why didn't you just say so? I'm just on my way over there too. I'll take you.'

Well. That was easier than I thought.

Throughout the entire ride to Sasuke's, Iruka hadn't asked me a single question. Well, I guess today must be my lucky day! When we got there Iruka followed me to the door, which flung open in front of us, before I even had time to knock. Well, someone has been expecting us.

'Iruka! Naruto! We've been expecting you two!'

What did I say?

' Sasuke, Naruto is here!' Kakashi shouted and Sasuke appeared at the staircase in his blue baggy pants and a half opened white jacket, that revealed the skin underneath.

Kakashi quickly explained where he and Iruka where going and when they would return. He also told us to keep the place clean and stuff like that. Why does this sound as if it was all planned out? Kakashi was leaving when he stopped and turned to us; mostly to Sasuke anyway, and said

'Oh…And don't hesitate to call us if there is an emergency ok.'

What does he mean by an emergency? I know the last time I stayed over I caught the kitchen curtains on fire but I can't believe he hasn't gotten over that yet.

'Don't worry, there won't be one this time.' I said, hoping I would gain a little trust from him. Kakashi looked at me and smiled. It was a thoughtful one. One that seems to know something, but hides it behind closed lips.

'Umm… Your right Naruto. See yah!'

As they walked out, Iruka started shouting out a bunch of reminders as if he was going to leave me forever.

'Remember what I said Ok. Be careful. Don't be too rough now. Play nicely you two. Don't….'

He sounded more distant each word he spoke. I mentally slapped my forehead. How embarrassing? This is just like that time when we went on that camping trip in grade 7. He had reminded me to change my under wears in front of everyone.

_Thud_

I was brought back from memory lane by the sound of a car speeding off and by the closing of the door. We both walked over to the couch and sat down. Quietness filling the space created by the awkward situation.

'So… Umm… Sasuke?

'What?' he looked at me. 'You're the one that wanted to talk about this, so talk!'

He was right. At the mention of the word sex, I got scared and decided that we should talk about it first and here I am, with absolutely no idea of what to talk about.

**Note to Self**

_**I should really consider thinking before I open my big mouth.**_

Why do I always find myself in situations like this? Well I guess it's because I'm a grade nine student. Iruka always says that as soon as one gets in grade nine they loose themselves. Anyway, back to the real problem.

'But ... I don't know what to talk about.'

Sasuke looked at me as if I was the stupidest person in the world.

'So I guess that means we can jump to the part where we're having sex.' Sasuke said removing his jacket. 'So. What do you say?' he asked looking up at me for an answer.

'Umm…..'

**So this is the end. Tune in next time to see what Naruto's answer is. I bet you all know already anyway, but still read and review. Thanx. : )**


	4. I Guess We Should!

**Disclaimer: * close eyes make a wish and open eyes* Nope. Still don't own Naruto.**

**I Guess…We Should!**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I sat and watched Sasuke has he threw his jacket to the floor. He drew closer to me, which caused me to back away from him, hitting my back against the other side of the couch.

Hey! When the hell did this couch get so short?

There was nowhere else to go. The thought of running all the way back home popped up like micro waved corns, but I pushed it aside because that would be one hell of a run. I drew my legs forward to my chest and cradled them with my arms.

'Umm…'

'Naruto. Are you scared?' He asked and leaned in on my legs.

What the hell was that! A trick question?

'No…Umm… That's not it!'

'What is it then?'

How can he be so fucking calm in a situation like this? Here I was, with my heart threatening to tear my chest apart and he's acting as if he has done this kind of stuff tons of times before! Why the hell was he asking me these stupid questions? Isn't fucking obvious? He is practically asking me to let him fuck me in my ass, because knowing him, he would never let me do top. I never did this before. Who wouldn't be scared?

He pulled my left leg away from my chest and shoved it so that it was hanging off the couch. Well that got me out of my thoughts to face the wickedness I call reality. Why couldn't we all just live in our minds?

'Do you even know what your doing!' I shouted, while trying to push him away, but he held my hands back.

'I'll figure that out gradually.' He said moving unto my lap.

Ok. Was that supposed to make me want to do this, because, honestly, it just freaked me out more? Not only was I going to be fucked in the ass, the person had absolutely no fucking idea of what to do and he's acting like Mr. Genius.

'Umm…we… sh…Talk.' I was stuttering like a virgin girl. I mean, I am a virgin but… Geesh!

'Naruto. People do not talk about having sex, it's an action. Plus, you already had your chance.' He whispered in my ear, his breath was warm, which caused all the hair on my neck to stand at attention, including my little friend in my pants. Ugh. My hormones are way too active right now. Of all the times! Geesh!

'No… I don't…want… this right now.' He sucked at my neck. 'Sa…sasuke!'

I did not just moan his name did I? Was I trying to convince or what?

'Really? Is that so?' A smirked formed against my ear.

If I wasn't frightened when I moaned his name, I was sure frightened now. Sasuke's fingers were slowly moving down my spine. It sent electric shocks all over my body, especially to my 'little friend down there.' Oh my God! We were already in a bad position, the last thing I needed now was…a…er…_**'THIS!'**_

I looked down at my stomach. Apparently Sasuke had the same issues. He was fucking hard! That same body part was pressing into my stomach, which made me get harder than I needed to be.

I started to panic. I don't know whether it was the fact that Sasuke was undressing me or the fact that I was helping him to, either way, I was getting naked!

'Don't worry.' He mumbled in my ear and that didn't reassure me at all. I tried my best to free myself and when I finally succeeded, I rolled right out of the couch.

'Ouch!' I had hit my head on the hard floor.

'Smart Naruto. Kakashi would kill me if I soiled his couch.'

I really don't understand. How in a situation like this, did this idiot find time to worry about a stupid couch! Doesn't he realize that I'm trying to save my 'behind' here? Does he even know how hard this is going to be for me? How can I _**not **_worry? I'm the one in the girl's position! I'm the one that's going to be fucked in the ass!

I pushed myself up on my elbows, but before I had time to get up, Sasuke came out of the couch and sat in my lap once more. He looked down at me, examining my entire being with his intense eyes.

'So. What is it going to be Naruto?' He asked; eyes glued to mine.

He wants this. My body wants this. He knows that I want this… so why not then? This won't hurt right? So. I guess… well….

I turned away from his gaze. My face was now burning hot; reddened by the words that I was about to say.

'Yes then. I guess…. We should!'

**End of yet another chapter. The action starts in the next chapter, I promise. I bet you want to see what happens next chapter ; ) Yes you do! Read and review plz.**_**  
**_


	5. Emergency?

**A/n: I'm sorry for the late update; I had a case of writers block, but I hope this chapter will make up for it. Well. Here it is. Enjoy : )**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Naruto.**

**Emergency!**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

' Hn.' I smirked. 'I suddenly like the way you think.' I bit at his ear

'Uh!' he stared at the ceiling while I left traces of kisses along his neck. I felt his body twitched under the kiss.

_Hn. He's still nervous about this._

'Naruto, you're so tense. Relax.' I mumbled into his neck.

He tried to relax and kept his cool, but it was getting more and more difficult each time I went a bit lower, reminding him that I was getting closer and closer to my destination.

'Ugh!'

He arched into the pleasure of me teasing his sensitive nipples. I looked up at him while I hovered my tongue over his belly button and smirked as he bit back a moan. I slowly glided my hand over his swollen member. It was 'sticking up' from underneath the wretched fabric that was blocking my view.

_Now that_ _had to go!_

I raised my left hand to Naruto's lips. Hopefully he knows what to do, because it would be a real pain to explain all of this to him. He stared at my fingers thoughtfully, before taking three into his mouth and coating them. I smirked.

_The dobe did his research_.

I continued to tease his tanned body while he played with my fingers. I soon got them away from his mouth and placed the first at his entrance. I looked up at him, anxiety filling his eyes. _I guess that's my_ _'go- ahead_.' I thought and slid the first digit in.

'Ugh!' he winced in pain at the foreign object that was now intruding his hole and looked away. He was tense, making it difficult to move freely. _His body just needed to get use to it, that's all._

'Relax.'

I pressed my finger deeper, coaxing another harsh cry from him. After awhile, the second finger entered easily. He was relaxed, which made it less painful for him and more pleasurable for me.

_Who said that_ _Naruto wasn't a quick learner?_ I thought to myself.

I wanted this now. Naruto's soft moans and his not so gentle pulls at my hair were making me harder, if that was even possible, and not to mention the disturbed look on his face.

_Oh. I wish I had my camera_ _right now._

I barely gave him time to notice the extraction of my fingers, before pressing my member into him.

'Ugh Sasuke!' he bit deep at my neck that he had been sucking and then he arched and tensed as he fell back to the floor. I watched as he tried to form words, but failed miserably.

'_Sorry Naruto, but the time for talking has long since gone.' _I smirked at my own thought.

I placed my hands on either side of him. The pain he felt as I dipped deeper into him showed in his eyes. The strange tightening around my cock caused me to press forward once more, causing him to dig deeper into my skin with his nails. One more quick thrust and I could swear he would tear the skin off my back.

I looked at him. He seemed as if he wanted to cry, but knowing him, he would never show any sign of weakness, not while I'm around at least. He was already below me; the last thing he wanted to do now was cry.

He closed his eyes after I dived back into him. The pleasure I felt was amazing. The rhythm was slow, but I quickly hasten the pace, which had him gasping for breath like fish out of water; unable to speak. And as I expected, the dobe was loud. He shouted. I'm not even sure if it can even be considered as such. It's more like he… screamed.

After a few moans escaped from my lips, I tried to stop. Uchihas were always calm and were able to keep control over themselves, no matter what the situation. Even if you were in the middle of wild ass sex! Naruto was already going crazy, so maybe it was good thing that I was in control.

Pleasure ate at the limbs in my body as the pace of the thrusts increased. Soon I didn't know how to stop. My hips went back and forth into Naruto's as if it was programmed to do so. One more hard thrust had him crying out unfinished sentences and my stomach tensed. It felt good.

_Hn. _I smirked._ We should have done this a long time ago._

The feeling didn't last for long and my idle hands caught Naruto's dripping member and we came in an instant; him all over our stomachs and me in him.

I slammed my eyes shut, as the suction around me pulled me into Naruto's warmth. It was overwhelming. Frozen by pleasure, I stayed in my position. A lot of things had happened to me before, but, this was by far the greatest.

I opened my eyes to meet Naruto's flustered face. He was still trying to form words, but to no avail. I smirked at the state he was in. I got up and placed my jacket on. _We should probably wash up ._I went to look for Narutos' clothes. _Now where did I throw those?_

After awhile, I came back to see Naruto, still in the position I left him; on the floor.

'Naruto, I know it was good, but, you really need to clean up…Or did you want me to do that?' I smirked at what I said, while looking for the rest of his stuff.

'Naruto?'

No response.

I looked around. He was still lying on the floor and mouthing something.

'…Ass…Hurts…Can't…Move.' He mumbled out.

I stared at him for a moment. Why couldn't he move? I thought and then I remembered that he was the one that took it up his ass. Ouch. _Oooh._

'Ofcourse you can!' I said trying to reassure him, pulling him to his feet, but after a few failed attempts, I was _**positive **_that he couldn't move.

I started to panic, something that Uchihas didn't do and here I was, worrying like hell.

'Te…me… do something!'

And that's when it hit me. I quickly got my phone and called the first person in my contact list.

_Ring. Ring .Ring .Ri…_

'Hey Sasuke. How's everything?'

I was quite; I wasn't sure of what to say.

'Sasuke?'

No response.

'What is it?' his voice sounding a little worried. I looked over to Naruto who was still spread out on the floor; naked.

'Umm…Get over here now!'

'Is everything o.k.?'

I swallowed hard. 'It's an emergency.' And with that I ended the conversation.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

'Emergency!'

**Well. I hope you all liked this chapter. If you do… tell me! If you don't you can still review and tell me what was****wrong and what needs to be changed. Thanks for the reviews. **


	6. A Pain In The Ass

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**A Pain in the Ass**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Now, if I knew Kakashi well, I would say he was doing 150 right now just to get here. Emergency was never a good word for him and it was even worse now that Naruto was involved. Ugh! I just hope that he doesn't get a ticket.

After countless attempts to put Naruto's clothes on, we settled with his hoodie and a towel was wrapped around his waist.

'Try walking now.' I said and Naruto sent a very penetrating glare my way, one that could rival mine any day.

Naruto just sat in the chair, which I went through hell to get him in; with a twisted look on his face and everyone now and then he would wince in pain.

Oh what have I done?

I sat across the room from Naruto, too scared that if I went any closer, he might just keel over and die. And that was something I wouldn't risk. Naruto was favored by most of his friends. If anything happened to him, they found away to make it my fault. Naruto dying here, like this, right now, was the last thing I wanted. They would surely beat me into oblivion. Basically, if he dies, I die.

'Sasuke, Naruto! 'Kakashi pushed the door open and came running towards us.

'Umm.'

Silence.

Glances were exchanged between Naruto and me, mostly on Naruto though, since he was half naked. Well. Doesn't this make the perfect awkward moment? How do I explain this now? I need an excuse and quick. After the uncomfortable silence dragged on, Iruka spoke.

'What the hell happened?' he asked.

Silence.

'Naruto are you okay?' Kakashi asked and only got a mumbled reply.

'Sasuke.'

'Naruto fell down the stair!' I said, that came out to loud and quick for it to be true and Kakashi realized that.

Naruto glared at me.

'Fell down the stair uh?' Kakashi mumbled. 'Is it me or is something just off here?'

My only guess was that he was either wondering why Naruto had that painful look in his face, why was he half naked, or why the usual loud mouthed blond was wasn't talking. Yep. Something was definitely off.

'Naruto?' Iruka asked as he approached the silent boy and pulled him up.

AH…OUCH Iruka!' he shouted and fell back to the couch with another howl of pain.

Soon a siren was heard outside. Wait. What. I looked out. There were flashes of red light. What the hell was an ambulance doing here?

I looked up at Kakashi for answers.

'You did say it was an emergency.'

After that it was people in white uniforms, taking Naruto away on a stretcher. Was it that bad? I thought to myself and closed my eyes. I was having a serious headache right now.

I opened my eyes. It was quiet. I probably fell asleep. The hose was empty. No siren. No flashes of light. No nurses and no… Naruto!

'He fell down the stair.'

I jumped at the unexpected voice coming from behind. Kakashi?

'Seriously Sasuke… You could have come up with a better excuse.' He chuckled.

If that was a joke, I seriously didn't get it. I found nothing funny about the situation. He started to laugh again, probably because of the face I was making. He came and sat next to me in the couch.

'Now tell me Sasuke… what really happened?' he demanded more seriously and with a red face I began my story.

Something in the back of my mind told me that Kakashi knew exactly what happened, but he just asked because he liked to see me suffer. He enjoyed being a pain.

As I went to bed, I thought of Naruto not coming to school tomorrow and that's when it hit me.

They were definitely going to kill me.

The next day I tried my best to avoid everyone. And it was working too, except for...

'Hey Sasuke!' he said smiling; that stupid fake smile. Doesn't he know that that doesn't work on me? I see right through it.

'What is it that you want Sai? I said slamming my locker door. 'Make your business quick!' I said walking off.

'Well, since you asked so politely, I was just wondering where Naruto was.' He said looking around to check if Naruto would probably jump him from behind.' I couldn't help but not noticing that he wasn't with you.'

'He isn't here!'I shouted walking even faster now.

'Isn't that obvious Uchiha, That's the reason why I asked?'

I glared at him and he returned it with full force. Sai and I weren't what you called friends and I'm not so sure about his relationship with Naruto, all I knew was that he was a weird ass guy that needed to be watched.

'Why are you such a pain in the ass?' I asked, annoyed when I realized that he was still following me. He smiled again and it was really creepy this time.

'Speak for yourself, Sasuke.' He said and stopped 'tell Naruto I said Hi.' He turned and walked off to his class.

Classes were really quiet and dull, since there was no Naruto and in History class, Neji kept glancing at me and the empty desk next to me. And Neji wasn't the only one. Everyone was. I guess when Naruto is absent it's really hard not to miss.

It was the end of class and school was dismissed. All I needed to do now was get the hell out of he….

'Sasuke, where's Naruto? Sakura asked kindly, yet it sounded so threatening to me.

'Yea, we didn't see him in any of our classes, neither was he at lunch.' Added Ino.

'How the hell am I suppose to know?'

'Well you are his boyfriend, you should kn…'

'He fell down the stair yesterday.'

They all stopped walking.

He what?' asked a curious Neji.

'He fell down the stair.' I repeated; annoyed.

'How did that happened?' Neji asked.

'I… ah… You know how he is.' What a stupid answer.

'Clumsy.' Said Shikamaru with the laziest expression on his face.

'Yea… Clumsy.' I added.

'Was it at your house?'

'Uh?'

'Your stair is pretty steep.'

'Umm...'

'I hope he isn't hurt badly.'

'No. Not at all!' I answered. They continued to ask questions. I'm pretty sure I was loosing track of who was asking what

'Then why didn't he come to school?' someone asked.

'I'm not sure.'

'So… He fell down the stair… didn't hurt himself but stayed away from school?' Neji asked.

'Yea.' I answered plainly. I could tell that he was putting piece and piece together in his head.

'Riightt!' he answered. He probably just figured it all out.

'I'm not lying you know!' I lied.

'I never said you were.' He smirked.

'Oooh… I '

'So where did he hurt?' Kiba asked and I wished he hadn't because I remembered the painful look Naruto had when he sat down.

'His bu…His back!' I shouted

'OH my… His he going to be okay?' asked Hinata worriedly.

'I don't know. I'm not a doctor.'

'Is Naruto in the hospital!' asked Ino and Sakura.

'Wait…Umm.'

'Sasuke?'

'Stop questioning me!' I shouted.

They all stopped walking and stared at me in confusion.

'I call then.' Kiba said, while nervously taking out his phone.

'No!' They stared again. 'I mean… he probably doesn't have his phone right now.'

'Why wouldn't he have his ph…?' Kiba began to ask and stopped after receiving a glare from both Neji and me.'

'I'll tell you guys tomorrow!' I said and ran off without looking back.

**Neji's P.O.V**

Everyone worriedly walked off after Sasuke's quick departure, leaving Shikamaru and me standing there, still staring in the direction he had ran off to.

'I don't usually care about stuff like this,' he yawned. 'But doesn't Sasuke live in that direction.' He pointed down the road, opposite to where Sasuke went.

'Yea.' I said thoughtfully. 'And Kakashi was to suppose to pick him up. Something is going on.'

'How troublesome.' He said turning around to follow the others. 'Tell me when it's over would yah?' he walked off and I soon followed suit.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'Damn them!' I shouted out and received a punishing look from an old lady.

Those idiots questioned me so much I ran off in the wring fucking direction! Not only that Kakashi was to pick me up. Ugh.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

What the fuck?

I looked around. Kakashi?

'Get in the car boy.'

'How did you know….?'

' I was right at the school's gate when I saw you ran off.'

'Oh...' I sat down in silence.

After awhile I realized that we weren't heading home.

'Hey where are we…?'

I looked out the window to see where we were.

'Konoha's Public Hospital.' He said. 'We're going to visit Naruto!'

We entered the hospital and kasha got me to sit while he went and talked to a nurse. After a few exchanges of words, he called me over and we were lead to a room.

We stopped at the door. Damn it! Naruto is going to kill me.

**Will Naruto kill Sasuke? The next chapter will be up soon. Please review **


	7. Your Cock What?

**Warning: Slight OCC-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Your Cock… What?**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'You have visitors Uzumaki!'

The nurse stepped in before us.

'Iruka! I'm going to be okay, so you can stop worrying now!' he shouted; his face buried in a book.

A book? I didn't even know that Naruto reads.

'No Naruto. It's Mr. Hatake and…'

'Sasuke!' he shouted looking up from his book, his face going tomato.

'Hehheehe.' Kakashi chuckled. 'How are Naruto?'

'Oh… umm I'm feeling a lot better now.' He said scratching the back of his head. 'The doctor said that I healed fast.'

'Well, isn't that good to know.' Kakashi smiled. 'So was Iruka here?'

'Yeah. He left a few minutes ago to get something to eat.'

'Oh…I'll be right back then.' He said and left me standing there.

I stood there and stared at him and he stared at me. A quietness falling upon us. Geesh! Why wasn't he starting a conversation like he always did?

Silence.

Ugh! I guess I have to do it then.

'Naruto.'

'Sasuke.'

We both spoke at the same time. Wow. I can see that this is going to take awhile. I went over and sat by his bed and after a few more moments of silence; I decided that it was time to speak.

'So… what's up?' I asked, which I soon found out wasn't the best question to ask a hospital patient.

'Umm… let me see. I'm just lying around all day, eating hospital food.' He pointed out. 'It couldn't be better.' He said sarcasm dripping off his words.

'Okay. I get it. It was terrible in here.

'Oh… I see. So what happened?' I asked.

He glared at me.

'I'm not sure Sasuke. I should be asking you that question.' He said annoyed. 'What happened Sasuke?

'Naru…'

After you fucked me in my ass, I'm not so sure what happened afterwards, so please, do me a favour and tell me!'

'Umm… Naruto.' I said a little embarrassed. 'I just wanted to know what the doctor said.'

'Oh…ah… right….' He mumbled, trying to remember.

'Umm… he said something about hurting my cock stick or something like that.'

'Your cock what?' I asked. That just sounded so awkward. His cock stick? Umm…I'm not even sure I want to know anymore.

'It's your coccyx Naruto.'

We both looked around to see the nurse. Oh hell! She was still here? That means that she heard all of Naruto's rant. How embarrassing!

'Your coccyx… better known as your tailbone, was bruised.' She said looking at me. 'And lucky for you, you heal amazingly fast… It's surprising that you are already able to sit up on your ass without pain.'

We stared at her; eyes wide and mouth hanged; me out of embarrassment and Naruto, out of amazement. I just couldn't believe she was still there and after a mysterious giggle she hurriedly left the room.

'So your coccyx was bruised uh?' I asked without thinking.

'Yeah. Apparently I fell really hard down the stair.' He glared.

'Sorry.' I apologized. 'I promise I'll make it up to you.'

'And how exactly do you plan on doing that?'

'I'll surprise you.'

'No Sasuke! Please… just tell me now. Last time you surprised me, I ended up in a hospital, next time I'll probably end up in a grave yard and I'm too young to die! He shouted.

Although he wasn't joking, I couldn't help but smile at that.

'I was planning on doing it again.' I whispered.

'DO IT AGAIN!'

'Ahhh…. Shhh. Dobe, there was a reason why I whispered you know?'

'Sasuke, there was nothing pleasant about what you did.' He started. 'And there is definitely nothing nice about getting your ass injected either!'

'It will be better next time, I promise.'

After a not so happy mumble, Naruto and I sat and talked until Kakashi came back with Iruka.

'Naruto are you reading that book I gave you?' he asked.

'Yea, yeah.' He answered lazily. I should have known it was someone forcing him to read.

' Bye Naruto!' Kakashi waved from outside the door. 'Sasuke it's time to go, meet me at the car when you're through.' He said and disappeared with Iruka again.

'So Naruto, do you have any idea when you're coming out of this place?' I asked. I really hope he was leaving soon. The sooner he did, the better it would be for me at school.

'I don't know, hopefully soon though.' He answered.

'Oh… well I have to get going.' I said, bending down for a kiss.

'Ahh… no! Don't you see the sign…? No kissing the patients.'

I stopped. 'Really… where?'

'Haha! I made you look.' He laughed.

'Really funny Naruto.' I said and hurriedly placed a kiss on his forehead. 'Get better soon…' I said walking towards the door.

'Ah….' I stopped at the door. 'And if the others asked… you really did fell down the stair…okay?'

He chuckled. 'Whatever you say, Sasuke. Whatever you say.' He said and waved.

The next day I went to school very early. Why? Mostly to avoid my questioning friends. I know for sure that they didn't buy my excuses yesterday and after I ran off in the wrong direction, they're going to be even more suspicious.

'Hey Sasuke.'

'Ah!' I looked up. Neji?

'It's a little early for you to be here, don't you think?'

'What about you?' I asked; totally ignoring his question.

'I'm always early.' He answered. 'Anyway, I called Naruto, and he didn't pick up.'

'So?'

'I called him more than once.'

'And your point is?' I asked playing the fool.

'Hn. I'm starting to think that he didn't just fell down a stair as you claimed.'

'Neji I…'

'Sasuke. Just tell me what really happened.' He demanded with a looked that said if-you-don't-tell-me-your-going-to-suffer-real-bad.

'Ah…'

'And don't even think of lying. You're a very terrible liar.' And with that, Neji grabbed a chair and sat down next to me, waiting for answers.

Well. I don't really have to tell you what happened…But… I had to tell Neji everything that went down and after seeing the broad smirk that crawled over his face, I wish I hadn't. He's never going to let me live this down.

After what I assumed was a short nap, I was awoken by lots and lots of shouting. I sat up to face the crowd that had gathered around my desk. Here goes nothing….

'I called!'

'He didn't answer!'

'Where is he!'

'Sasuke!'

'Answer us!'

And my nightmare begins. First Sakura, then Ino, then Kiba, then Lee and I don't even want to have to deal with Sai. Nope. He's one weirdo I don't want to deal with right now.

'Guys, I think you should all give Sasuke a break.'

Thank You Lord for Neji. I thought.

'I'll give him a break when he answers our questions!' argued Kiba.

'He's right Uchiha.'I looked up. Sai. Oh No! God I really don't deserve this and you know I don't, so please help me! 'Now where is Naruto?' he asked.

'Hey guys. What's up?'

'Naruto?' Everyone shouted and turned around to see happy blue eyes.

Thank you Lord! I mentally shouted.

'Naruto!'

'You're okay.'

'What happened?'

They all turned their attentions to Naruto and drowned him with questions.

'Easy… easy guys. I just fell down the stair, that's all.' He said looking at me.

'Whew… For a minute there I thought the Uchiha did something terrible to you.' Sai said, sighing dramatically. 'So was it Sasuke's fault? Sai asked, receiving a very well deserved glare from yours truly.

'Ah… no Sai. It wasn't.'

'Are you sure Naruto? He asked again. 'He can be a pain in the ass you know.'

'I'm sure Sai.'

'Positive?'

'Sai!' Naruto said annoyed. 'I'm positive…but thank you for your concerns though.' Naruto answered with a very nervous smile on his face. Hn. So I wasn't the only one creeped out by Sai.

'Fine Naruto, but you should really keep your ass away from him okay…'

'Ah….'

'Umm, Sai.' I said, my eyebrow twitching from annoyance. 'Don't you have a class you need to be in right now?'

'Oh. Come to think of it, I do. He said plainly. 'Remember Naruto, keep your ass away from the Uchiha!' he shouted, winked and ran out of our class.

Everyone turned back and looked at Naruto and me with questioning looks.

'You two have a lot of explaining to do.'

Naruto laughed nervously and I just slapped my head in frustration. Sai; you bastard. I will kill you!

**The end of yet another chapter. This story will be ending soon; so sad. I really enjoyed writing it : ( **

**Update will be soon though. **

**Cookies for your thoughts **


	8. Falling Once More

**A/n: Ok… so this is the last chapter **** I just want to thank everyone who have read this story, I truly hoped you enjoyed it and thank you all for the reviews. Sorry for the late update. You can read some of my other stories if you'd like …so without further adieu… **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**Falling Down the Stair Once More**

After a long explanation about Sai being a weird ass kid, hence the reason why he was spewing crap, they finally accepted the excuse and retreated. Neji smirked, being the only one of the group who really knows what happened and Shikamaru seemed to have bought the 'fell down the stair' excuse, since he wasn't bombarding Naruto with questions… or maybe he was just too lazy to believe anything else. I'm betting on the latter.

'Hey.' I called after him after everyone else had scattered into different chat groups.

'Wat's up?'

'You know… you could have told me you were coming today.'

'Uh… I guess I wanted to surprise.' He smiled.

'Aren't you feeling better...?'

'Yeah… like brand new!'

'Well isn't that nice to know…' I mumbled to myself, a smirk crawling to my face. 'Say… why you don't come over today… I have something I need to give you…you'll love it.'

'Really!' He shouted. 'What is it? No wait, let me guess… It's a year's supply of ramen!'

A nervous drop went down my forehead. Is me or does this kid thinks with his stomach? It wasn't me. Seriously… ramen? Why would I even have a cup of ramen, I hate that stuff!

'Ah… yeah… something close to that.' I mumbled.

'Really? In what way?'

Hn. 'You'll enjoy it.'

'I'll be there then.'

So, with that being said, the day went on peacefully, well, except for the few moments when Sai would pop up out of nowhere and interrupts our conversation with a random statement about Naruto's ass. His that all he talks about? Anyway… other than Sai, everything was back to normal. There were no more questions for me. All the attention was back on Naruto and I couldn't have been more grateful.

Well, at least most of the attention… I couldn't help but notice that Neji still seemed to have a question on his mind.

'What is it Neji?' I asked and he looked up from the desk. He had that curious look on his face and I know he was thinking. This kid thinks way too much for his age.

'Uh… Oh. It's nothing Sasuke.'

What a lie. If he thinks that's gonna feel me again, he has a next thing coming…

'Neji.' I started. 'You and I both know that_ every time _you say it's _nothing, _it _always_ turns out to be _something._'

'I don't know what you're going on about Sasuke.' He said playing the fool. He knew exactly what I was talking about, but, if he insists, let me refresh his memory…

'Remember that time when I fell asleep in class and when I woke up everyone was all excited and I asked you what was up and you were like _'oh…it's nothing Sasuke_.'

He stared at me blankly. 'And your point?'

'The next day turned out to be a field trip! That I so happened to miss, because you claimed that it was nothing! And that time when they were painting the school wall and leaned on it and you laughed and I asked what was it and what did you say?..._'oh…it's nothing Sasuke'_ And there was also that time with the test…'

'Ok I get it. Please, just stop.' He said with an evil smirk on his face. Hn. Probably did all that on purpose, maybe he hated me then. Wicked bastard…

'Then… what is it?'

'I was just wondering… Naruto… he's gonna be 'falling down stairs' more often now… isn't he?' he asked, his face slightly discolored.

'Ah…' I mumbled, heat rising to my face. I stared at Neji; he was completely serious. I can't believe he asked that question and not only did he asked it, he asked in such an immature way… with someone like him, you'd think he would just ask it plain and straight forward… but no. This kid was something else.

'I guess so… maybe…yeah.' I mumbled, the words stumbling from my mouth and no sooner were they out, a smirked was slapped across his face. 'Hey… I know what you're thinking… you can't tell anyone about what really happened, especially Sakura… and that Sai kid!'

'Hn. I'll _try_ my best not to.' He said smiling.

'Yea… wait what the hell do you mean by you'll try?'

'I cant't help it if it accidentally spills out you know?'

'What? Neji!'

'I'm jus saying… suppose I get drunk or something?'

'You're a minor.'

'You'll be surprise how old people think I am…'

'Neji, you better not tell anyone.' I said glaring at him, promising him a slow and painful death.

'Okay…okay. I was just joking.'

'Really…'

Seriously? Neji joking. I never thought that I would live to see the day, but, here I am…

'What are you two going on about?' asked Shikamaru, who was now sitting in front of us, staring; boredom written all over his face. Now where the hell did he come from… and how long was he there?

'Umm…'

'Wait. Forget that I even asked that question. It's probably something troublesome anyway. He said stretching and relaxed in his seat and continued look at us with his ever so bored gaze.

We stared back.

'Hey… don't mind me. Go back to what you were talking about…I'll just be here, not listening to a word you say.' He yawned.

Seriously? Was Shikamaru always like this? That has got to be the longest I've ever heard him talk. It was a good thing that the conversation was over.

'Remember what I said Neji.' I warned as we walked down the halls. School was dismissed and we were getting ready to leave.

'Yeah, yeah.'

'Hey Sasuke!' Naruto ran up from behind. 'Want to tell me more about this surprise of yours?'

'No. you'll find out soon.'

'Please just tell me already!'

'Have you phoned Iruka and told him about your plans?' I asked, ignoring his whining.

'Yeah…oh here comes Kakashi, see you tomorrow Neji! He shouted as he ran off to meet the car.

'Later Neji.' I said and began to walk off.

'Later… and Sasuke…Don't throw Naruto in the hospital again… okay.'

'Whatever Neji.' I waved him off and he walked our separate ways.

Naruto had jumped into the back and Kakashi, for his own weird ass reason, asked me to sit in the front with him. When I had unwilling got seated, I realized that we still weren't moving.

'Umm… Kakashi…What exactly are we waiting on?' I asked annoyed and as if to answer my question, Sai, the one and only Sai, came from the middle of nowhere and got into the car. To say I was confused and shocked was a serious understatement. I stared at him.

'Thanks for the ride Kakashi-sama.'

'It's nothing Sai, anything for a sweet and innocent neighbour.'

Glances were exchanged between a smirking Sai and a vey keen Kakashi. What's this about sweet and innocent? Was he talking about Sai? No way in hell he was! Kakashi has got to be mistaken.

'Neighbour?' I asked, utterly bewildered by the new information that only seemed to affect me.

'I live three houses away from you Sasuke.' informed Sai.

'Yeah. That's where I first met Sai, until I realized he came to our school.' Added Naruto.

After the thrown back look still remained on my face, Kakashi spoke

'You really need to go out more Sasuke.' He said, shook his head in wonder and drove off.

I looked back at Sai, who returned a very pleased smile. I really hate this kid. For the entire drive home, he was whispering in Naruto's ear. Each thing he said got Naruto to a deeper shade of red. His face got so dark, that I wasn't even sure if that colour even exists. He better not be talking about his ass!

When we finally got home I was glad. Sai could get lost and I would have Naruto all to myself, but apparently that wasn't what Sai was thinking.

We were all in the living room where Kakashi had left us; just sitting there. Naruto and I sat in a couch staring at Sai, who sat across from us. There was just silence; the only thing being audible was our breathing. Now, this was definitely awkward.

'Umm… why are you still here again?' I asked. _Seriously….get lost already._ I thought.

'I don't know. Waiting on something _interesting_ to happen I guess.' He answered, smiling that weird ass smile of his.

'Naruto twitched at that and suddenly felt the need to talk.

'Ah…umm Sasuke… what about that surprise thingy… can I get it _**now…Please**_**!**'

He was practically begging now and I understood why. Being in the same room with Sai, especially when he was staring you down with very suggestive looks, didn't make one feel safe and calm.

'Can I see the surprise too?' asked a curious Sai.

'No.' I answered plainly.

'But…'

'Sai… please just go home.' Naruto said and when Sai didn't answer back, I was surprised for the third time today. Hn. He always has some weird comments to get him what he wanted… but, this was jus…**WEIRD**. He was silent. I thought I would receive a long lecture about staying away from Naruto's ass, but he just turned and left. We'll who's complaining?

'C'mon Naruto.' I called walking up the stair with him following close by. I got in the room before him and as soon as his head of blond showed up at the door, I grabbed him in, found the nearest wall and stole yet another kiss. I finally caught those soft lips that I had been longing for. Naruto was surprised; he totally wasn't expecting it. I could here him mumbling into the kiss, but I quickly muffled whatever he was trying to say by deepening the kiss

I licked for entrance and when I thought he was denying me access, he opened up and welcomed me into his warmth cavern. I slipped in, exploring every part of him, not wanting to miss a single taste. I reluctantly moved from his lips and captured his neck with a quick suck. A moaned was heard throughout the room and it took a moment for Naruto to know it was from him.

He pulled me from his neck and looked at me confused.

'Surprise.' I whispered at his ear and his face went bright like a Christmas tree.

'Ple...please tell me that the ramen is under your bed our in your closet somewhere.'

I smiled at his innocence. He didn't really believed that I had ramen did he?

'Sa…Sasuke I thought I said no more surprises.' he mumbled as I busied myself with his clothes.

'Do you mind?' I asked, shoving him on the bed and soon crawled over him.

'Ah...umm...' he was changing colour now.

'As…long as I don't end up in the hospital again…'he mumbled and turned his face away, in a very pouting manner.

'You won't…I promise.' I said making traces of kisses along his neck and getting rid of his shirt.

'Ah…umm…wait a sec.'

I watched him as he pulled his phone from his pocket and rest it at the side of the bed.

'What's that for?' I asked.

'Just incase there's another emergency.'

And with that, Sasuke and Naruto, got lost in there own little world together. They made love; and not only that; they made sweat and the most lustful sounds, uncaring to anyone or any virgin ears might hear them. They got lost in pleasure, unknowing to them that someone was quietly watching from the darkness.

'Pfft…'I tried stifling my laughter at seeing Naruto walking the next day.

'What's so funny Sasuke?'

'Ah…Oh…It's nothing Naruto.' I smirked at the bad habit I had picked up from Neji.

Kakashi seemed slightly amused at the situation and poor Iruka was horrified. He was completely shocked about what happened last night and to make it worse, Naruto just came out of the hospital.

'Naruto are you sure you're okay?' Iruka asked as Kakashi dropped us off at school.

'Yea, yea. I'm fine.' he said as he waddled away.

'Hahaha!' Kakashi and I both released the laughter that we had been forcing back as Naruto walked off.

Even as he drove off, I could still hear Kakashi's chuckle and a worried sigh from Iruka.

I ran after Naruto.

'Umm…Naruto…are you okay?' I heard Neji asked him as I got closer to the group.

'Yeah! Why does everyone keeps asking that!' he shouted, slamming his locker and slowly walking off.

'Cause you're walking like a penguin!' he shouted after Naruto, laughing so hard that he's holding his stomach. 'You look like someone stuck something up your ass!... hey wait up!' he said running up to Naruto.

'You have no idea how right you are.' Someone mumbled from behind. I looked around and who else could it be but Sai.

'Hn.'

'Sasuke?' asked the rest of the group worriedly, but I ignored them, remembering that questions we were not my strong point. So I left them to think what they wanted to and soon afterwards, they also ran after Naruto and Kiba.

So, now it was just Neji, Shikamaru, Sai and me. Neji smirked. He knew exactly what happened and found the situation rather amusing. Sai on the other hand, wasn't too pleased and he made sure I knew by the heated glare I was receiving that was now boring through my head. Geesh! If looks could kill….

'What?'

'I thought I told you to stay away from Naruto's ass!'

'Sorry Sai.' I smirked. 'But it's a little too late for that now.' I finished, walking off with Neji and very pleased with the scowl that formed on his lips. He followed suit, mumbling curses under his breath. Little hater….

I looked back at Shikamaru who was walking closed behind. He still had that bored expression on his face, but if my eyes didn't fool me… I could have sworn there was a tint of colour. He wasn't playing dumb anymore. When had Shikamaru found out? Hn. He probably knew from the beginning. I mentally slapped myself, no matter how lazy he was, he was never slow.

'How troublesome.' I heard him mumble. 'I'm guessing he fell down the stair again.'

**Well, that's the end. How sad. I really loved this story. I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Goodbye. Tell me if you like it**


End file.
